Beautiful destruction
by Sketchgirl2296
Summary: Maria is a complicated young adult, ever since she could remember everyone she's known and love have died around her. Being abandoned by her real mother at a young age, Maria had special gifts that she had trouble controlling. That is until she came across Professor Broom, after some convincing and understanding she goes with him to the top secret bureau.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Maria's POV)**_

The fall breeze blew inside the opened passenger window, sitting there watching as the taxi passed each block making it's destination towards the coffee shop where I'm meeting my social psychiatrist.

Apparently she has someone who is really intrigued in meeting with me, from what I heard about him is that he could supposedly help with my _problems._

_Hehe like I haven't been through this shit before..last person who said that bailed and tried to sue._

Pulling out my phone I messaged Mrs. Amy telling her that I'm right down the street, normally people would think it's weird to have your psychiatrists number. But I've known Mrs. Amy since I was five, she practically helped raise me when no one wanted to.

When the taxi came to a stop I knew we arrived in front of the coffee shop, reaching into my coat pocket I pulled out some cash to hand to the driver.

"Thank you for the lift, keep the change." I said then got out the car, the guy honked his horn and waved good-bye with a great full smile.

Stepping inside the shop I pulled off my beanie hat and unzipped my coat, looking around till seeing a familiar blonde haired woman with glasses.

Walking over I took the empty chair across the table from her, Mr.s Amy looked up and noticed it was me.

"Hello Maria, glad to see make it on time." She said with a smile, I placed my stuff beside me and yawned.

"Yeah...I was trying to convince myself to stay at home and sleep but then you briber me with free coffee." I said jokingly, both of us giggled and then tried to figure out what kind of coffee we wanted.

It was about few minutes into talking till Mrs. Amy's looked over and waved her hand over towards we're we were sitting, looking back to see who she was calling over I saw an older man heading our way.

He had on glasses and was carrying a cane in his hand, he looked to be in his late seventies to eighties, so this must be the man who's so eager to see me.

Watching silently as he made it to our table and Mrs. Amy stood up to shake his hand, they exchange greetings.

"Professor Broom it's a pleasure to finally meet with you." She said enthusiastically, he smiled genuinely and looked back her.

"As am I Mrs. Amy, sorry for keeping you two waiting I had some personal matters to take care of." He said then took a seat between us.

"This must be Maria.. Professor Broom, I've heard so much about you my dear fascinating things." He said while reaching out his hand for me to shake, looking at it for a second I reluctantly shook it with a side smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Interesting that you've heard so much about me but I know nothing about you." I said matter of fact while making eye contact with Mrs. Amy purposely.

From the guilt expression on her face she knew that it would've been wise to tell me the real reason why he was here to begin with, pulling my hand away I went back to looking at the menu.

"Well, if me telling you why I'm truly here would appease your nerves then that won't be any trouble, have you ever heard of the B.P.R.D?" He questioned, I looked at him with a confused response.

Chuckling he took that as a flat no, making sure no one was near our table to hear he leaned close towards me.

"It stands for The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense." He said, looking over at Amy I wanted to know if his man was joking.

_Is this guy serious.. paranormal?._

_"_So find monsters and ghosts and destroy them, what are you Ghosts busters or something?" I asked, Professor Broom smiled at my sarcastic question and reference to the old eighties movie.

"You could say that my dear, but what why I'm here is because I think the bureau can help with your unique abilities." He said, my smile fell when he said that.

Looking at him and back at Mrs. Amy I was becoming aggravated at what this was all about.

"You're sending me away again aren't you?" I asked her, her hand reached out to grab mine and she looked disheartened at my accusation.

"No no, Maria Mr. Broom wants to help you, I think it's beneficial if you go with him." She said, shaking my head I pulled my hand away.

"And you just decided this on your own accord, didn't you stop to think I should know in on this whole bullshit?!" I asked loudly causing a few eyes to turn over towards our table.

"Maria I understand your frustration with all this but I believe Mrs. Amy has her best concern for.." he tried to say but I cut him off when beginning to put on my things.

"Let me just stop you right there, I'm sure you're a great man who's interested in knowing all my abilities and utter nonsense. But trust me Broom I've been down this same road before, let me just say last time someone wanted to help me I accidentally killed him and everyone within miles of them." I said with despair in my tone of voice, looking over at Amy I looked at him last time and shook my head.

"Maria..Maria please just listen to..." was all I heard call out to me before walking out the coffee shop and out into sidewalk.

**_(Normal POV)_**

Throughout the whole afternoon Maria took a long walk, not even caring where to go she just need to clear her mind.

The audacity that went behind her back and made the decision for her to go with a new organization after what the hell happened last time.

Of course that was years ago and she was only fifteen, but no one had no idea what Maria had gone through with those scientists. What they did to her and the agonizing pain that was inflicted on her, over and over going through tests and having to practice each of her abilities that she yet had no control over mentally nor physically.

She didn't mean for that explosion to happen, all those people and the other innocent test subjects didn't deserve to meet that horrible fate at the hands of her unstable hands.

It was at sun down that Maria found herself at the open park, there was barely anyone here . That's how she liked it anyway, that and she can be all alone and practice in peace.

Reaching at the bridge over the open pond Maria raised her hands up to her chest and took a breath, slowly she started motioning her hands outward.

The water underneath was moving along with her movements and began to rise up and swirl into the air, smiling Maria moved her hands out Ward and caused the water to start swirling around her almost like the solar system.

It was till her mind started spacing off into dark memories that water started turning into shards of ice and spinning faster around her.

"Damn it no no...just relax just relax Maria." She tried telling herself, but the more she tried calming down the more her mind went deeper and darker.

Causing the lake underneath the bridge to move upwards and twirl into the air into a huge ice wave.

"Calm down..just calm down!" She yelled to herself, placing her hands over her head it caused the shards of ice to shoot all across her and the lake to crack all over.

Covering her face Maria waited till it was silent to finally look at what was the outcome, peaking through her hands she looked in regret when large shards of sharp ice was scattered everywhere and nearly destroyed the park.

Looking around to see if anyone was there she was deeply relieved to see that no one was spotted or injured, a sudden warm feeling began to trickle down her lip and to her chin.

Wiping at her nose she looked to see that it started bleeding, only it was black again.

"Shit.. fucking shit damn it." She groaned to herself while wiping away at the mess.

"I figured you'd be here..out of all places." A voice called out from the side of the bridge, getting spooked Maria motioned for defense till realizing who it was.

looked at her with a soft smile while holding her jacket tight against her to shield from the cold wind, standing down Maria sighed and began walking off the bridge towards her.

" Why'd you follow me, know I hate being supervised." She said in annoyance, till reaching the front of her Amy expression changed.

"I know you're angry with me Maria, but know that what I'm doing is for your great benefit. Professor Broom and his people can help you." She said while placing her hand out to touch her face, Maria glared and smacked her hand away.

"**_Thats_****_ the same bullshit you said last time and look what happened, innocent people died because of me!" _**Maria yelled in mixed voices while veins formed around her brightly colored eyes, Mrs. Amy could she the tears beginning to slip down her face.

Quickly she pulled Maria into a hug, her eyes started to turn to normal and hands gripped around her.

"I'm scared Amy... I'm tired of hurting people.." she confessed, pulling away she wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"I know you're scared of trying again, but trust that I would not put you in that same situation again by not believing that the B.P.R.D is the best thing for you. They can help you understand your abilities more and you could help people." She said, Maria listened to what we was saying and began thinking it over slowly.

Shaking her head Maria wiped at her face and looked at Amy.

"Alright.. I'll go with him..but if I don't like any of it I'm leaving...no discussion over it." She said, seeing that as a reasonable compromise nodded in agreement.

"Alright sweetheart, let's go and get your belongings and tell the good news." She said, nodding Maria waited for her to start walking out towards her car parked on the edge of the sidewalk.

"He..what kind of name is Broom anyway?" She questioned, causing both her and Amy to chuckle in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Normal POV)**_

Maria had Mr.s Amy take her to the apartment she was placed in by the social worker agency for her safety, packing all her belongings she took the time to say her final goodbyes to the place she somewhat called home.

Putting the last suitcase she has packed into the back trunk Maria go into the car and Mrs. Amy started heading towards the destination of the address Professor Broom has given her to the bureau.

Maria took the chance to pull out her phone and plug in her head phones, placing them into her ears she started playing her playlist to drown out the noise of the car and to space off into her own mind.

**_Hey_**_, _**_beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful angel. Know your imperfections every angle._**  
**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know, so I just had to let you know._**  
**_The way that Gucci look on you amazing, but nothing can compare to when you're naked. Now a backward into many got you faded, saying that you don't want from me I need to face it._**

Maria hummed to the lyrics and placed her head against the cool feel of the passenger window, listening to music always helped clear her head from unwanted thoughts if only it can help without needing to actually listen to it.

_**Oh my God, where did the time go? I wish the hours would go slow, how is it six am? Your touch is heaven-sent. Beautiful beautiful sight right now, beautiful beautiful life right now.**_  
_**...**_

_**I thank God and my lucky stars.**_  
_**Darling, don't you know what you are? Yeah baby you are..**_

Continuously humming to the song Maria wondered what was going to await for her when meeting with Professor Broom and the others that are supposedly with the B.P.R.D, hopefully not everyone is like the others people she's encountered before.

As the drive went on for awhile and the playlist kept going Maria was about halfway to dozing off, that is till Amy tapped her arm causing her to sit up right in her seat and wiping the small drool that was starting to form down her lip.

"This is the place?" She asked while looking out the window to a gated building, it looked like more of a factory than a top secret facility.

"Yep this is it, I believe so..." Amy said no entirely sure, pulling up the gate she rolled down her window to press the buzzer to let them in.

"What do you want?" A voice asked annoyed like from the speaker, Maria raised a brow at the attitude coming from the unknown person.

"Umm excuse my name's is , I'm a psychiatrist for Maria Santago, Professor Broom requested our arrival." She stated, in a split second the buzzer flipped open to some kind of scanning device.

"Have the girl scan her eyes..come on don't have all day." The voice yelled from the speaker, Maria unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to stick her head out the drivers window to place her eye against the metal piece.

A bright light scanned across her eyes causing her to lose sight a bit, instantly all her information was displayed on the small screen and the gates started to open.

"There you and have a good day". The voice said sarcastically, Maria sat back in her seat and muttered _prick _under her breath.

_**(Maria's POV)**_

We pulled into a parking space and placed the car, getting out of the passenger side I shut the door and went to the back trunk to grab my belongings. Placing my duffle bag over my shoulder I had my suit case in my other hand and used it to help shut the trunk closed.

Turning around I waited till Amy got whatever she needed and began heading towards the front entrance of the building, following right behind when going inside I started looking around.

It almost looked like the inner structure of a bank, all marbel and polished unlike how it appears from outside. Looking at the floor as we were walking I noticed some sort of large symbol on the middle of the floor.

"You must be Mrs. Santago, you two were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." A man called out causing us both to stop in our tracks, looking from beside Amy I saw a man in a suit stand at a front desk.

_He must be security..geeze it looks like there's not even anyone else here._

_"_Yes sorry we had to get some stuff for her before coming here..um is Professor Broom coming to.." began to ask but was rudely interrupted by the prick.

"Mr. Broom is waiting for you two in the study, please stay still and watch your arms and elbows." He said while motioning his hand behind the desk, I was confused by his remark.

"Excuse me..what do you mean watch for our.." I began asking but then felt the vibration coming from underneath us and looked down to see the floor starting to lower us down into the ground.

I watched in amazement as we went lower into the floor and seeing what was secretly below this building. It seemed that this place whatever it was went deeper and had lots of built in buildings into the core depth of the earth.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked in awe at what I was seeing, this was something you'd see in secret government spy movies.

As we finally made it to the end of the parcher I was the first to step off the metal floor , Mrs. Amy soon followed right beside as we made our way towards what looked to be a hallway into a room.

"This looks to be the study that man told us about.." Amy stated, placing my duffle and suitcase against a small couch I took it upon myself to explore our surroundings.

" There's so many artifacts in here, you think these are all real?" I questioned looking closely at one that seemed very fascinating.

"Yes most of the artifacts you see here are real." A voice answered from out of no where, standing straight up I turn to look at Amy because knowing how she sounds that wasn't her who spoke.

"Tell me you heard that to right?" I asked her, she nodded in response.

I turned my head in the other direction of the room and realized that it looked to be a huge aquarium inside the walls of the bookshelf, curious I walked over and peered inside to see what kind of dishes are inside.

To my disappointment there didn't look to be even anything inside the empty tank, groaning I turned around to look over at Amy.

"What kind of guy owns an aquarium without any damn fish in it?" I said , she looked like she was about to say something till a look of shock and terror spread across her face.

"M..Maria behind you." She uttered out in a whisper, turning around to see what was going on with her I came face to face to what was causing her to look terrified.

"Holy shit what the hell is that thing?!" I yelled in fright, just by my reaction my hands started engulfing in electrical shocks to defend myself and Amy.

"What what Madam's please calm down, I don't mean to cause you to be distraught or scared." The fish looking man said while placing his hands up in surrender, I still looked at the him or whatever it was questionably.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, Mrs. Amy came up right behind me.

"My name is Abraham Sapien, born in Langdon Everett Caul. I am one of the the monster agents working with the B.P.R.D., you must be Maria Santago." It said, my brows shifted and I felt the shocking sensation stop from my hands.

"Yes that's me..how did you know my name?" I questioned him.

"Abe has a unique gift of Telepathy, he can touch and know everything there is to know at a person or object of being." A familiar voice said from behind, turning around there stood Professor Broom standing against the table desk with a pleased smile on his face.

"Oh well that's good to know..." I said, making a mental note to never let his thing touch me.

"Professor Broom sorry to keep you waiting and everything." Mrs. Amy said while getting rid of her nervous gitters from moments ago and went over to shake his hand.

"No need to fret my dear, I must say that's quite a amazing amount of electrical energy your able to produce Maria." He said then looked over at me, couldn't help but feel unaware to feel about his comment I just placed my hand into my pocket and looked away from his gaze.

About few minutes into listening to those two talk I was trying to occupy myself with reading one of the historical books from the bookshelves, it was a really long book but so far I found it really interesting of a read.

"Ahh that one I've read numerous of times, I believe you'll take a real interest in the historical knowledge it holds." Abraham said from between the thick glass between us, looking back I gave him a quick smile and turned back to continue reading.

"I understand if you're not comfortable with my being yet, but I do hope with time we'll get to know each other very well." He said, I slightly glanced back at him.

"I would like that, by any chance is there anymore _people _like you that I should know?" I asked, that way knowing now I won't have another heart attack.

Before I could get a response Professor Broom interrupted, looking away and towards where he was he stood about a few inches away and had Mrs. Amy along side him.

"Well Maria we discussed the conditions you made with Mrs. Amy with you staying and I will hold on to my promise if you don't feel comfortable with being here you are free to leave whenever you may like." He said with honesty in his voice, smiling I placed the book on the desk beside where I was sitting and went to stand in front of them both.

"Alright...when do I meet the others I'll be with?" I questioned, Broom smiled and pressed against his tie to push something.

"Clay tell everyone to meet in the study right away, there's someone new here to be introduced too." He said , looking back at Abraham I saw that he had a kind smile.

_Oh what did I get myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Normal POV)_**

Maria sat on the couch quietly waiting for the arrival of the others, Abraham had managed to come out of the aquarium somehow and was sitting right across from her.

"No need to look nervous, I certain everyone will be happy to meet you." He said with a smile, Maria nodded in response and smirked.

A few seconds later a guy in a suit came into the room, this must be the one named Clay. Maria couldn't help but put her finger on it, but for some reason his hair looked funny.

"Clay my boy, this here is Maria Santago." Professor Broom said while walking up to Maria and introducing her to him, she got up from her seat and extended her hand out to shake his.

Both shook in greetings, Clay takes a good look at Maria and finds her to look quite fascinating to look at.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maria, the others are coming down the hallway right now. Take it you already met Abraham and not booked it yet, you'll be alright meeting the big guy." He said with a smirk and pulled his hand away, Maria looked rather confused at his remark.

"Big guy?" She questioned, that moment a guy and a girl came into the room.

"Maria this is John Myers and E**liz**abeth Sherman, they are going to be your colleagues and mentors to help you around here." Broom said, Maria went up to Elizabeth and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Maria, you can call me Liz everybody does here." She said with a genuine smile, Maria smiled in return and looked to John.

"Good to have a new addition to the team, can't wait to see what you can do in the field." John said enthusiastically, Liz suddenly elbowed him on his side.

Maria didn't take offense to what he said but she didn't bother to question his words, looking back behind them Maria noticed that Professor Broom and Clay were talking in the corner.

_"He's doesn't want to come and meet her, I tried getting him out the room but he's fucking stubborn sir." _Maria could make out what Clay was telling him, Broom looked displeased at this and rubbed his temple for a moment.

_"Have Maria get settled in and situated, let me go speak with him." _She heard Broom say to him, Clay nodded and headed towards Maria and the others.

"Mrs. Santago I'll be helping you get settled in and showing you where you'll be staying in." Clay said while going over to grab my things, Maria watched leave the room with a frowned on his face.

" Is everything alright with him?" She asked Liz, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, just Red's having one of his moods again. Don't take it personally he doesn't like meeting new people at first." She said, John nodded in agreement.

"Yeah trust me, first time we met he wasn't really fond of me as much." He said with a nervous smile, Maria lip quirked up a bit then looked at Mrs. Amy.

"Seems like you're doing good so far." She said joyfully, Maria smirked and walked over to her.

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up, the big guy doesn't seem fond of me." She said , Amy shook her head and Pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do great here I know it. Remember, call whenever you need me and I'll come running." She said in sincerity, Maria smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Amy." She said, afterwards Clay allowed Maria to walk out with her and say their goodbyes.

_**(Maria's POV)**_

After seeing go I went back inside to get myself settled into my new temporary home, talking a bit more with Liz about what to expect around here her words of advice seemed comforting.

"Just be yourself and don't worry about certain people around here, tomorrow morning we start training together. John let's go before the movie starts." Liz said after giving me a pat on the shoulder and making her way towards out the room.

Watching as they both left something told me they were going out on a date, waving goodbye at them I went to see Clay waiting out in the hall for me to follow him .

"Right this way , the room you'll be staying in is newly refurbished and has everything you'd need" Clay said making his way down the hall with me walking beside him, looking around I saw that there were more artifacts hung and placed in show cabinets.

"There's so many artifacts here, did Professor Broom actually find all of these?" I asked Clay curiously, he looked back to and smirked.

"Yep, everything here was founded by Broom over the years of his work." He said , I watched as we made our way further into the hall.

It was when we crossed what looked to be a opened safe door I began to hear what sounded like Professor Broom and someone talking, Clay didn't seemed to interested in with it and still kept going.

Despite knowing it wasn't wise to eavesdrop in listening my curiosity got the best of me, I wanted to know who it was Broom was talking to.

_Probably whoever that didn't want to see me._

Stopping beside the opened door I watched as Clay didn't notice my absence and continued on the hall, leaning close to look inside I could make out what was inside.

There was stuff scattered all across the floor and a strange large amount of cats roaming around, a little seemed to have noticed me and came rubbing at my feet.

_"Hey lil one" _I whispered softly while kneeling down to hold the kitten in my arms, a sudden deep voice spoke in frustration from inside.

"Why the hell didn't you talk to me about having someone new coming here?! " The voice questioned, from the way it sounds he doesn't like the fact of me being here at all.

"Because I don't need to have your say so in who I allow to bring into the bureau, I am the one who is in charge here and you are to respect my choices." Professor Broom stated, he seemed to be scolding him.

"Father.. it's just.. what do we even know about this girl, what if she's an unstable time bomb?" The guy questioned, I couldn't help but feel a nerve be struck by his comment.

_Why is this guy being such an asshole?_

"Don't go judging this girl just based of your ignorance, give it a chance and get to know Maria. She's a very unique girl and just needs help." Professor Broom explained, I could hear the guy sighing in frustration.

"My son you mustn't let the what happen with Elizabeth and John be the reason why you're spiteful to meeting new people, Maria will be a great part of the team." Broom said with pride in his voice

Before I could hear what the guy was about to say Clays voice called beside nearly causing me to jump out of my skin, making sure not to drop the kitten I placed a hand over my heart to calm it's fast beating.

"_It's best not to eavesdrop on Red when he's talking." _He said while nudging his head for me to continue on down the hall, but before I could do or say anything the door opened fully up.

Knowing that I got found out I figured who ever it was would be looking rather pissed, but when I turned to see who was standing at the door my eyes looked like a deer in headlights.

What stood before me was a tall red skinned man, with shaved down horns. I've heard stories about this him but I didn't think that he was actually real.

" . you're H..Hellboy.." I stuttered nervously and in awe, I didn't know whether to be scared or freaking out that I'm actually face to face with the infamous Hellboy himself.

"And you have a damn cat, why?" He questioned irradiated like, looking down at the kitten in my arms I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Oh.. I'm sorry she just came to me and I couldn't help but hold her." I admitted then placed her back on the ground to user it back in the room, when it did I got back up and looked at him again.

His eyes still stared at me with a icy glare, it was like he could see right through my nervousness. Hoping to try and ease the uneasy tension I extended my hand out to give a proper handshake.

"I'm Maria Santago..." I said while trying not to sound uneasy, he continued to look at me before looking down at my hand.

Ever so slowly he put his hand down and grabbed on to mine, I couldn't help but be even more surprised at how small mines we're compared to his own. For some reason when I felt a tiny tingle from when his hand made contact with me, and from the expression he felt it to.

Yanking his hand away he groaned and immediately slammed the door right in my face, I stood there confused and somewhat annoyed at the fact he rudely shut the door on me without saying another word.

Shaking my head I looked down to see Clay still standing there and that he saw everything, sighing I made my way over to him.

"Don't take anything he does personally, just give it some time and he'll come around. Now let's show you to your room." He said , I nodded in response and followed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Maria's POV)**_

Clay showed me into a the room I'll be staying in, to my surprise in was quite big than I thought it would be.

Looking around I found that I had a bathroom of my own and a little space for whatever I wanted to put, and as far from the bed it was so huge and comfy.

If I had to be honest this was possibly the nicest place I've ever stayed in, not even my old apartment had a big bathroom.

"There's a fully stocked bathroom for everything you would need, if whenever you get hungry the public kitchen is straight down the hall or just buzz what you'd like to eat and someone would bring it to your room." Clay said while placing my stuff on the bed, taking off my shoes and jacket I looked at him with a smirk.

"I get room service too, jeez if I didn't know any better this place might be a hotel." I joked, he chuckled at that then began pulling something out of his pocket.

"Professor Broom had this made for you, and this so that only you can get in your room be sure to keep this on you at all times." He said then placed an card ID in my hand and a metal key.

"Thank you Clay, um can I ask you something?" I questioned, he looked at me and had a smile on his face.

"If it's about HB, don't take it personally he doesn't like new people that much. Sometimes he can be a dick but once you get to know him he's a good person." He said, looking down at my hand I shook in response

_But I wonder...why did he react that way when touching my hand._

With that the only thing we talked about Clay made his way out the room and telling me goodnight, placing the items given to me on the night stand I began unpacking my clothes into the drawers.

Gracefully my duffle bag and suit case zippers were opened and the clothes lifted up in the air and flowed over into the open drawers, while that was going on I began changing into my sleep wear.

A nice pair of comfy sweats and a gray tank top, undoing my bra underneath I discarded it on the floor and stretched my body.

_There's just something about being out of my bra that feels like heaven to my boobs._

After every last item was unpacked I placed the bags underneath the bed frame and began getting settled to go to sleep, rubbing at my eyes I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Never had it crossed my mind that I'd ever go to another secret agency again, specially how I was treated and what happened the last time.

I don't even remember what happened, everything went dark when Dr. William kept trying to put me through the shock experiments. It still hurts just thinking about having to go through that, but after I came to everything was gone.

The building completely disintegrated to the ground, everyone that was there turned to dust and scattered clothes. Some of the people I had close to making friends with were gone because of me.

Closing my eyes to go to sleep I snapped my fingers so that the light went off, turning on my side to get comfortable I placed the blanket over myself like a cocoon of warmth.

Thinking of happy thoughts and memories I used those to help put myself to sleep, this always helps me sleep although it wasn't always like this sometimes listening to her sing would put me to sleep like before.

_I don't even remember what she looked like but her voice still plagues my dreams._

_–_  
_For some reason I wake up to someone yelling, sitting up on the bed I rubbed at the tiredness in my eyes_.

_When moving my hands away I freaked out when noticing how smaller they appeared to be, yanking the blanket off myself I realized the clothes I was wearing before now changed into a pair of child-like pajamas._

_They had Powerpuff girls patterns on them, getting off the bed I looked around to see that I was in a unfamiliar room. _

_A sudden sound of a loud bang startled and caught my attention, for some reason I began to feel the urge to investigate what's going on._

_Quickly I rushed to open the door and went into the hallway, from the stairwell the sound of a woman pleading and crying could be heard from downstairs._

_"Johnathan please stop.. Maria is sleeping.." the woman pleaded, then a man's voice boomed with a sharp smack echoing in the air._

"I don't give a shit if she wakes up, so many times you always pick that little bitch over me!" He yelled with rage, without even second guessing I began descending down the stairs.

_When making it down and finding where the noise was coming from I stopped at the doorframe of the living room, there stood a man with a his hands clenched and face angered with sweat._

_The woman who was crying stayed kneeled at the floor with her nose bloodied and face bruised, for unknown reason the woman was familiar to me and I spoke without thinking._

_"Mommy...what's going on?" I asked quite nervously while eyeing the man who was glaring right at me, she staggered up to her feet and went over to me._

_"No... nothing sweetheart, everything's fine we're just talking." She said trying to make it sound believable, reaching out I touched at her cheek where a dark bruise was forming at._

_Wincing at my touch she grabbed my hand and kissed it tenderly, she stood up to her feet and began ushering me towards the stairs._

_"Go back upstairs sweetie , I'll be up after Johnathan and I finish talking." She said calmly, my eyes shifted from her to him and I felt frightened with how _Johns_ demeanor appeared to be._

"_Listen to your mom and go upstairs Maria, now!" He ordered causing my body to shake, I couldn't help but sense something sinister about his thoughts and what he wanted to do._

_"I.. to leave.." I said without realizing it, Johnathan eyes widened with anger at my choice of words._

_"The fuck you just say to me?" He questioned, my mother got in front of me as he made his way over to us._

_"Jonathan don't she's doesn't know any better." She pleaded but was met with him grabbing her by the arm and throwing her down to the ground._

_"Stay the fuck out of it Sherry , Maria wants to act like a big girl and speak against me. Got anything else you wanna tell me to do, huh well do ya?!" Johnathan yelled while grabbing onto my arms and shaking my body violently, tears began forming in my eyes._

_"You're hurting me..let go please!" I cried as his grip started to tighten more and crushing my arm, he wouldn't listen to my cries and still yelled in my face._

_My mother got up from the ground and tried pulling his hands off me, she begged for him to please leave me out of this._

_His right hand finally let go of me but what he did really caught me and my mother off guard, he smacked her right across the face hard and made her fall head first to the floor._

_"The fuck I tell you to stay out of it you stupid bitch!" He yelled to her, sad and angry at what he did to her I retaliated by biting his arm at still held onto me._

_"Gah! You fucking little shit" he screamed and punched me without flinching, falling to the ground my cheek hurt really bad._

_Before I could even move or cry the top of my hair was grabbed and forced me to get up to my knees, crying in pain I tried prying his hands of me._

_" You fucking little bitch, think you can just bite me and get away with it?!" He asked in rage, I could hear my mother screaming for him to let me go_

_In that moment everything seemed to begin tuning out, I started to feel myself losing control_.

_"Leave us alone!" I screamed then sudden darkness clouded my vision, I could hear the scream of Johnathan fill the house._

_"Maria no!"the sound of my mother screeched from the __darkness__._

_–_  
**(Normal POV)**

Maria shot up in a fit of sweat and heavy panting, her body trembling in effect to from the surreal dream just now.

Placing a hand to her cheek she couldn't help but feel a slight stinging sensation forming on it, right in the exact spot where that man punched in her dream.

"Why does my cheek hurt...it all felt too real.."Maria thought to herself.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead Maria looked over at the digital clock beside the bed, it was two-thirty in the morning.

Only getting about four hours of sleep, not wanting to go back to sleep at the moment she got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet Maria splashed cold water to clean off the sweat still on her face from the dream, the cool sensation felt good against her warm skin.

A face of that woman in the dream was still boggling her mind, she called her mom but it's just hard to actually try and recognizing her before.

"Was she my mother...damn it why is it hard to remember this shit." Maria groaned angerly to herself, shutting off the faucet she decided to head down to the study.

Hoping that reading the book she found before would ease her frustrations, grabbing the room key Maria walked out the room and began walking down the hall.

Knowing that Hellboys room was coming up she made sure to keep quiet in hoping to not have him hear her, taking a slight moment to stop and look at the metal door to his room Maria wondered why such a legendary man would have a high security door outside his own room.

_Though I wouldn't blame Professor Broom... I'd keep that guy in lock down too.._

Getting back on track Maria made it down to the study, looking around first to make sure no one was in there, specially inside the aquarium if Abe was swimming around.

Sighing with relief she looked through the bookshelf from before and found the book that was becoming her new reading interest.

Picking it up Maria found a spot on the reading couch and made herself comfortable, flipping it open she let her mind fill with the paranormal knowledge it holds.

**(****Hellboys**** POV)**

I woke up from for some unknown strange reason, like something was calling to me from my slumber.

Groaning I sat up from the bed and rubbed at the sleep from my face and eyes, looking at the clock to see it was about a quarter to six in the morning.

Ah_h__ damn it might as well get up and ready, not like I was enjoying my sleep or anything._

For unknown reason my dream kept on going back to the newbie Maria, ever since touching her hand there was this strange feeling that sent chills throughout my whole body.

And then I almost felt drawn to her being, which pissed me off so I acted the only way I knew that would throw her from getting comfortable with me.

Being a dick is basically my second talent, minus the whole coming from hell and is the Lucifer's son.

Groaning I got out of bed and put on my pants to cover up, cracking the knot in my neck I stepped over to the small monitor to my door and buzzed it for Clay to let me out.

"Surprised to see you getting your this early." Clay said with humor while letting the door open, rolling my eyes I walked out and gave him a friendly nudge on the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, what does the boss have for the agenda today?" I asked while walking down the hall side by side with him.

"The usual, going over basic necessities and such. Brooms having Liz train with the newbie and see what she's capable of before sending her out with you guys in missions." He said, that caused me to get annoyed.

Fucking great..

" He knows I hate training someone new, I work better alone." I said through gritted teeth,Clay sighed then rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I know, but come on man take it easy on the kid she hasn't had it easy in her life." He said, I glanced over at him with a raised brow in curiosity.

"Hell's that supposed to mean, everyone her has had it a sad story." I said, Clay looked at me and shook his head.

"Not like hers man." He said then turned down right into the study, I was about to question about what he knew more than letting on before he stopped in his tracks.

Being able to look over him I saw what caught his attention, it was Maria on the reading couch. She was knocked out with a book placed against her chest, Clay looked back at me with a smile before going over to where she was.

Carefully he peeled the book out of her hands and placed it on the table beside the arm of the couch, I watched as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder and within seconds she jolted up.

Her hand launched out and grabbed at Clays neck, while the had fire forming all around it.

"Woah woah hey easy there Newbie!" I yelled then ran over to pry her off him, before I could even touch her she turned around and was about to raise her fist to me.

When our eyes met I was thrown off by how different they appeared from the last time I saw her, blackish vein we're around her eye sockets while the color of her eyes were bright white.

It looked like she finally realized what was going on because her eyes changed back to normal and she stepped entirely back away from me.

Clay was rubbing at his neck from where she grabbed him, all the while I'm staring as Maria was looking at both of us and noticing that tears were faintly forming in the corner of her eyes and slipping down her cheek.

"I..I'm...I'm sorry Clay." She said before brushing past me and exiting out the room down to the hall, I was straight up confused as fuck and now ever so curious to what the hell is this girl.


End file.
